


In Sickness and In Health

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Zhanna finds herself in the position of comforter to her previously emotionally constipated husband.





	In Sickness and In Health

Her newest lingerie was a little tight around her chest, but she slyly grinned at the constriction she felt knowing Jane loved tight clothing, her lips were ruby red and sticky from the lipstick and she loved the feeling, her entire body shook with excitement as she began to descend the stairs and surprise her husband in the living room.  
"Jane?" She called out as her foot hit the bottom step and she sauntered into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him holding his head in his hands, tabletop phone unplugged and the room completely dark.  
"Jane?" Zhanna put one hand on his shoulder, he only glanced at her from the corner of his eye before hiding his face again, in the split second she'd seen his eyes she knew he'd been crying and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"What's wrong Jane, who was on the phone?" He whimpered, genuinely _whimpered_ in her arms and shook his head.  
"Nobody." Zhanna had no clue what to do in the moment, Jane wasn't like her little sisters, he was like Misha, and Misha had never cried in front of them, she knew he cried of course, she heard him before as he cried about their father; the men who had come; his worry for his teammates, but she didn't know what to do there.  
Jane was a big, strong man. The type of man who didn't cry because it wasn't considered 'manly', which was a strange and foreign thing to hear because her brother and father said there was nothing wrong with crying when you were sad. She didn't remember much of her father but she did remember him crying, such a large, muscular and bearded man being held as he cried into his tiny wife's shoulder was a sight she remembered seeing before.  
"It is alright to cry, Jane. Papa always said not to bottle up emotions or you will hurt more." He sniffed hard and she cringed when he lifted his head and wiped off mucus onto the sofa. ****  
"My parents..." He looked warily at the phone, like he was expecting it to ring somehow, and looked at his wife again.

"They wanted to visit. I didn't tell them where we live, or that I'm married. I don't like them." He leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder and she took the opportunity to lift him onto her lap and rub his back.  
"You do not like them?" It was strange to hear, she'd never encountered someone who didn't like their parents, children were supposed to always love their parents, weren't they?  
"They're bad people. Always have been. My dad was an army general, always wanted me to be a soldier too, but he forced me to train all the time, said things like English and science were useless subjects, eventually just pulled me out of school and trained me all day. Sometimes if I messed up he'd lock me in the basement."  
He stopped to swallow hard and look over at the phone again, giving it a worried stare.  
"Mom was... she didn't talk to me much. Never praised me or hugged me. Just kinda looked through me all the time. My dinner was always cold because she wouldn't call me down to eat with them."  
"They sound like awful, awful people." Zhanna gaped, how could someone treat her Jane like that? Such a sweet, silly and thoughtful man and his parents were absolute monsters throughout his childhood, she was disgusted and angry and sympathetic for him all at the same time.

"Please, don't let them come." He sobbed hard, burying his face in her neck and crying loudly, begging her to not let them in.  
"I won't Jane, I would never let them hurt you again." She held him for most of the night as he cried, only getting up once to get him a box of tissues so he could stop wiping his nose on her shoulder, they went to bed at five in the morning, Zhanna exhausted physically and Jane exhausted emotionally, but she didn't mind that they hadn't done anything dirty that night, because she loved her husband, and because she'd made a vow 'through sickness and in health' and now she realised that the 'sickness' wasn't always so obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Zhanna is like, a whole head taller than Jane? That's the most adorable shit.  
> Also unlike the other Mercs parents, Solly seems so odd and crazy that I can't imagine he has loving parents, which led to this fic being written.  
> Please comment or criticise, _please_.


End file.
